fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiěquán lóng
Summary Tiěquán Lóng is a huge dragon created by Aranil through a sphere of Shinsoo infused with Chi. Appearance Tiěquán Lóng has the appearance of a huge western dragon with the head of an oriental one, characterized by the color of white scales, immense wings and a fur that goes down to the neck and in the dorsal part of the tail. Personality Having been recently created, Tiěquán Lóng has the character equivalent to that of a puppy despite the enormous size that would make it look like an adult. He has a kind character towards his creator Aranil and those he considers to be harmless. He spends most of his time around Team Dragon Storm island guarding the monastery and resting before fighting. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Tiěquán Lóng,Tiě,Great Iron Fist Dragon Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Genderless Age: Less than a day Classification: Dragon Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Close to an island located in the Pacific Ocean Weight: Unknown Height: At least one hundred meters Likes: Aranil,Aranil's friends, Sleep, eat and fight Dislikes: Anyone who attacks Aranil Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Nobody Hobbies: Nobody Status: Alive Affiliation: Team Dragon Storm Previous Affiliation: Nobody Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: At least 7-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 2), Longevity, Flight, Chi Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (It feeds on energy,can absorb Energy, be it from Chi Blasts, Magical Attacks, etc), Healing (Can heal fatal wounds nearly instantly, cleanse his body of fatal poisons, cure diseases,regenerate lost limbs), Regeneration (Low-Mid) (Its can regenerate lost limbs like legs or wings thanks to its Chi), Fire Manipulation (Can breath Fiery Chi Blasts), Precognition (Aranil gave him the ability to see into the future), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (His healing powers can "heal" him out of Mind Control). Attack Potency: At least 7-A (It was created with a part Aranil's Iron FIst Chi) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (He reached Rio de Janeiro from the island where he was created, located near Papua New Guinea, flying in less than a minute) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain Level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee due to size, Tens of kilometers with Chi fiery breath Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: Tiěquán Lóng has a limited reserve of Chi who needs to recharge by absorbing energy, if he exhausts the Chi in his internal reserve he will fall into hibernation, his healing abilities through the Chi have a limit, he cannot regenerate his body if it has been done in pieces, cut from the chest down or beheaded. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Chi Fire Breath: He releases a cone of Chi's flames from his mouth. Chi Heal Breath: He releases a cone of Chi's flames from his mouth that heals anyone who is hit Iron Claw: Infuses the Chi in its claws to do more damage. Iron Wing: Infuses the Chi in its wings to do more damage. Iron Tail: Infuses the Chi in its tail to do more damage. Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World